


The Aftermath

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	1. Waking Up!

At first, there was nothing but pitch blackness and deafening silence. They were alone. 

 

**RE-BOOTING SEQUENCE BEGIN.**

 

**AI Program.exe loading… working at 100% capacity.**

 

Suddenly a whole world of information was rushing through their brain. 

 

**Auditory Program.exe loading...working at 100% capacity.**

 

They could now hear the world around them. There were people talking and mechanical sounds and machines beeping. Then they heard they're checklist going off.

 

**Olfactory Program.exe loading...working at 100% capacity.**

 

The smells of hot metal being worked with and food being cooked in the microwave hit their nose.

 

**Nerves Program.exe loading...working at 100% capacity.**

 

They could now feel the hard, metal table they sat upon. Its surface was cold and smooth feeling on their hands.

 

**Motion Program.exe loading...working at 100% capacity.**

 

They began flexing their fingers and toes carefully, noting they still couldn't see. It was kind of irritating.

 

They then heard footsteps getting louder and, turning their head in the direction they assumed the sound was coming from. They were stopped by what felt like wires attached to their head, neck, and back.

 

"Oh, careful young man, we don't want you becoming unplugged before you're all fixed up." A soft voice rang out. "In any case, it looks like he's awake and almost ready for you." The voice spoke again.

 

'I'm a boy?' He wondered to himself amazed.

 

**Optical Program.exe loading...working at 100% capacity.**

 

Suddenly some light began streaming through the pitch blackness and the urge to blink to over him. He blinked twice before finally, fully opening his eyes. It was blurry at first and overwhelmingly bright, so he blocked the light with his arm until his eyes had finally adjusted.

 

There before him stood a man and a woman...no..a male and female Android. The male had Auburn hair, Dark Green eyes and seemed to have a cheerful personality. The female had two-tone Light Brown and Dark Brown hair, Violet eyes and had a more mature but still very friendly personality to her.

 

He glanced back and forth between the two confused, before looking to the side to see another Android with dark brown hair, in a Pixie Cut, working at a computer. 

 

"He's almost up and running just two more programs to go." The Pixie Cut female commented before coming to stand next to the other two, he noted she had Navy Blue eyes.

 

Oration Program.exe loading...working at 100% capacity.

 

His throat felt different, he tried clearing it and realized he could now hear the sound of himself clearing his throat.

 

"Can...I talk...now?" He whispered quietly. "I can talk!" He said excitedly.

 

The female with the pixie cut smiled warmly as the other two chuckled at his excitement.

 

"I just love the first time a child-droid talks." The female with Navy Blue eyes commented softly.

 

"It is adorable, isn't it?" The Auburn haired male answered.

 

"Yep, now then." The female with the dark brown pixie cut replied, before turning to look at him. "Is you're Memory Database working yet?" She asked calmly.

 

As soon as she spoke those words the program she mentioned began to load.

 

**MEMORY DATABASE.exe loading...55% ERROR**

 

"Um, ma'am it says error when it reaches fifty-five percent."He responded nervously.

 

"Error? That doesn't sound good." The Blue-eyed female commented calmly going back over to her computer. "I'm going to have to manually download what I can at the moment."She said typing a few codes into the computer quickly.

 

Suddenly a rush of new information was uploaded into his brain quickly, there was a lot of details about who he was and what he was like. Most important of all was his name flashing across his screen.

 

"Well the most I could do was get memory up to 89%." The female with dark brown hair commented leaving her computer to go join the other two. "Do you at least remember your name now?" She asked him patting his knee gently.

 

"My name is Max." Max said with a smile.

 

"I'm glad you remember." The Blue-eyed female replied. "My name is Sami, and these two are your new parents, Gwen and David." She said waving a hand at the other two, before going to undo the wires.

 

"Hello, nice to meet you, Max." David said leaning over and ruffling Max's hair playfully.

 

"Hi." Max responded as he quickly fixed his hair.

 

"Ok, kiddo, you're all set." Sami announced coming back around to the front of the table to help him down. "But, before you go I need you three to come with me." She said taking Max's hand and led him to a back door.

 

"Uh, what's going on?" Gwen asked as she and David followed Sami and Max through the door into a room full of Android dogs.

 

"Well, since Max's memory database is acting glitchy it makes it a lot riskier if he becomes too stressed out." Sami explained. "So, I'm assigning him an android version of a service dog." She said waving a hand at the kennels.

 

"A service dog for androids what'll they think of next?" David commented with a smile.

 

"Ok Max, go ahead and pick one." Sami instructed. "All you have to do is touch their collar and they'll download your information." She explained with a grin.

 

Max glanced around at the many interesting models, there were German Shepherds, Bull Dogs, even a St.Bernard. He couldn't decide, but then he saw it, a tiny, little, Teddy Bear Pomeranian was hidden behind a large basket of dog toys.

 

"I want this one!"Max shouted excitedly holding up the small dog android.

 

" Now, that's a great choice kid." Sami commented with a smile.

 

"Now Max, are you sure, maybe a dog like this one might keep you safer." David commented patting a Goldador as he kneeled down to talk to Max.

 

Suddenly the large blonde dog came to life and pounced on the Auburn haired man excitedly. David had accidentally touched its collar.

 

"Yep, I'm sure I want this one." Max replied with a smirk.

 

"Oh, great, what about the other dog though?" Gwen asked Sami.

 

"Eh, you can keep both dogs."Sami responded nonchalantly "Alright, activate your dog, Max." She said smiling at the small boy.

 

Max touched the small dog's collar carefully and a few minutes later it began barking and wiggling in his arms.

 

"Now all you have to do is assign genders and names to them." Sami explained.

 

"I like the idea of a male dog named, Nixon." David said touching the large dog's collar again.

 

"Mines definitely a girl and I'm gonna call her, Buttons." Max said holding the tiny wiggling dog's collar carefully.

 

"Alright, then you two are all set up." Sami said handing them a blue collar and a pink collar."You should come back in a few times to check up on the memory database problem a few times." She commented leading them all back out to the main room.

 

"We'll try to come by a few times, I promise." David said as they all made their way out the door.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Settling In

It was a nice warm day at the park, the leaves swayed in the wind and the birds in the trees chirped happily. 

 

Meanwhile, a man with light blue eyes and light blonde hair, stood near the park entrance working at a cart selling drinks. He watched the many people walking around the park with their families and pets.

 

What the people didn't know is that he was an Android and was scanning every single one of them as they minded their own business. Suddenly his scanner found a little girl who was crying and seemed to be in distress.

 

"Hello, there little one." He said walking over to her. "Are you lost?"He asked kneeling down to talk to her.

 

" Ye-yes, I can't find my mommy!"The little girl replied, crying.

 

"Don't worry, little one." The man said with a wide smile. "Come with me and I'll keep you safe." He said holding out a hand.

 

"Thank you, will you help me?"The girl asked taking his hand.

 

" Yes of course." The man answered leading her back to his cart. "But, first let me get you a drink." He said pouring a cup of purple Kool-Aid and going to hand it to the little girl.

 

The sound of running footsteps could be heard nearby.

 

"Connor, there he is,stop him!!" A gruff voice shouted out loudly.

 

"I've got him, Lieutenant!"A Raven haired male android replied quickly.

 

Then the Blonde man was suddenly tackled to the ground by Connor roughly, knocking the cup of Kool-Aid from his hand. The liquid spilled out of its cup and onto the grass staining it a dark purple.

 

"Geeze, Connor, we're not playing football here!" The older gruff-voiced male grumbled as he walked up to the scene. "Let's make double sure this is our guy before we take him in." He commented leaning over to cuff the blonde sitting on the ground.

 

"Of course, Hank." Connor replied with an amused smile. "I'll scan him now." He said taking ahold of the blondes exposed forearm carefully.

 

_ Model Number: DA114 _

_ Alias: Daniel _

_ Appearance: Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes, All White Clothing _

_ Previous Owner: Deceased _

_ Current Owner: None _

_ Previous Job: Priest at Church _

_ Current Job: None _

_ SCAN COMPLETE _

 

"This is without a doubt the android we've been searching for Lieutenant." Connor said letting go of Daniel's arm.

 

"Good, looks like we stopped him just in time too." Hank commented glancing at the little girl now hiding behind a nearby tree. "You take that creep to the car while I handle the girl."He said quietly.

 

"Right away, Lieutenant." Connor said pulling Daniel up off the ground and leading him out the park gates quickly.

 

Hank watched Connor leave with an amused smile before walking over to the tree the little girl was hiding behind.

 

"Hello." Hank said kneeling down to her level. "What's your name?" He asked politely.

 

"I'm Katarina." The girl replied quietly. "What's your name?" She asked nervously stepping out from behind the tree.

 

"My name is Hank." Hank answered with a kind smile. "I'm a detective and so is Connor, we're to help you find your mother, ok?" He said holding out a hand.

 

"Can you really do that?" Katarina asked taking his hand.

 

"Yes we can, we just have to go to the police station now" Hank replied gently. "Do you think you can describe your mother and tell me where you last saw her?" He asked leading Katarina out the park's gates and toward his car.

 

Meanwhile, at David and Gwen's home, Max was slowly getting adjusted to his new environment. He glanced around the house amazed by the size and many decorations.

 

"How do you like it here?" David asked watching the small boy with a smile.

 

"It's big." Max replied glancing at all the appliances. 

 

"Not too big I hope." David responded as he turned to stick a plate with leftover pizza in the microwave.

 

Max wandered around the house quietly studying the electronics in every room carefully. He found Gwen putting some laundry into the dryer and quickly jumped startled when it began rumbling loudly.

 

"LOOK OUT!!" Max shouted kicking the dryer as hard as he could.

 

"Max, what're you doing?" Gwen asked with a tiny smile. "The dryers not attacking us." She said with an amused laugh.

 

"It's not?" Max asked looking confused.

 

"C' mon David can explain." Gwen replied taking Max's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

 

As they reached the kitchen, the microwave's alarm was going off loudly.

 

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!***

 

"Why is that little box cussing at us?" Max asked Gwen confused. 

 

"It's showing us that our food is finished being cooked." Gwen explained trying to stifle her laughs.

 

"It cusses to tell us that?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"It's not cussing." Gwen answered letting out a laugh. "David, can you help me explain a few things to Max please?" She asked the Auburn haired man in the kitchen.

 

Behind them in the living room, Nixon was trying to catch Buttons as she went around the living room riding on a Roomba. They passed by the television which was playing a news report.

 

_ ~ _ _ The police are proud to say that the city can sleep soundly tonight knowing that the dangerous Android criminal known as The Kool-Aid Man has finally been caught and locked away!~ _

 

The small family, however, paid no mind to the television as they went about their business and seemed to be getting along with each other quite well.

  
To Be Continued...


End file.
